Where I want to go
by Harry and Co fan
Summary: Ginny is tired of all her brothers telling her what to do. Draco is sick of being the 'bad one' and automatically dumped in his fathers shadow. When they are both upset what happens when they meet. Story now finished.
1. Default Chapter

  
  


Note: This just came to me one day. I always wanted to write a G/D fic. Review. Tell me what you think. And give me some ideas for some new stories. And who I should pair with who.

  
  


Diclaimer: That characters in this story belong to the awesome writer JK. 

  
  


Where I want to go.

"Umayim Genavim Yimtaku . . . And forbidden waters taste sweetest. . ."

  
  


Ginny was crying. It wasn't a sob of pain, or hurt. It was a cry that had been building up for fourteen years now. For four years at Hogwarts school she had endured all this. She stared out at the lake in front of her. She watched the sun settle beyond the horizon and she sobbed again. Did no one care? They all treated her like a baby. Ron had to make sure that she wasn't ever alone. Today he had seen her talking to a Ravenclaw fourth year. He had pulled her away and had given her such a talking to, that she had wrenched herself out of his grasp and ran away. To here. To think. To brood over the way all her older brothers treated her. They all loved her. So much that they forgot that love sometimes means letting go. That if they really loved her they'd let her alone and stop watching her 24/7. She was sick of it. And no one even understood her.

  
  


********************

  
  


Why? Why was he given the fate he had been given? Why was he born into a house of such evil? Why did everyone think, like father like son, therefore causing him to be forced to live up to his reputation? Draco Malfoy strode through the forbidden forest angrily. It was so unfair. He didn't deserve it. 

His father had introduced him to Voldemort over the summer. The Dark Lord had looked at him proudly and said, "We will surely see many great things out of you. I'm sure you will become one of my most ardent followers, and be of great help in ridding ourselves of all the mud bloods, and taking power from all the muggle loving fools. With a father like yours how can you be any different?"

  
  


With a father like his. That was it. His father who had shown him no love. Lucius Malfoy had always said to him, "Draco my boy. There is no such thing as love. Love is something good. Where I strive to go, there is no good or bad. There's just power." Well what if _he_ didn't strive to go there? Maybe he wanted to know what it meant to love or be loved. Though he still had a sarcastic personality he didn't want to be _bad._ He angrily strode towards the lake intending to sit down and try to think out his problems. But something stopped him. He saw it. Even from his good fifteen feet away he could see that red head. It was like a ball of fire, with the sun shining on top of it. 

  
  


As Draco moved closer he saw the face that belonged to that head. It was a very beautiful one. Milky white skin, big brown (?) eyes, and a perfectly shaped mouth. But the face was sad now. No, angry. He saw the anger in her eyes as hot tears poured out. His father had always been very outspoken about his hatred for the Weaselys. So Draco had never really looked at this girl ahead of him. It wasn't like he had always seen her around. He hadn't. But he knew that if he had he would've known her by now. There was something about her that pulled him towards her. He wanted her to know the _real_ him. The person he really wanted to be. So he stealthily walked towards her and gently lowered himself down beside her. 

  
  


When Ginny looked up and saw who had settled near her, she became white with fear. Because Lucius had been the one who gave her the secret diary, any Malfoy reminded her of that terrifying time. So when she looked up and saw who was sitting there, fear pierced through her grief. She quickly got up and tried to run. But Draco blocked her.

  
  


"Get off me, you bastard! Get off! Let. Me. Gooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!" The last word came out as a long drawn out scream. Draco looked at her intensely. Ginny struggled. 

  
  


"I'm not going to touch you, Ginny." He sneered at her. "I'm not stupid enough to do something crazy in full view of anyone passing by." 

  
  


"Then what do you want?" Ginny looked defiant. It made her look even prettier.

  
  


I want to kiss those red lips of yours and hold you tight. "I want to know why you are crying?" His voice became soft suddenly. "Are you okay?" 

  
  


Ginny looked at him shocked. Draco Malfoy being concerned? This must be a trap. As she looked at him ready to shoot back a reply and try once again to make a run for it, she noticed _him._ His white blond hair. His pale, yet handsome face. His silver eyes that spoke of years of intense pain. She stopped quite suddenly and stared into his eyes. She felt a feeling inside of her that she had never felt before. Draco stared back. Ginny felt for the first time a love that wasn't protective. She experienced a feeling that said, I like you. But I won't like you so much that I'll make you do and be what I want, rather what you want. And all the years of frustration and pain spilled out. She burst into tears and let her whole life spill out to this boy who was supposed to be her enemy. 

  
  


"My whole family treats me like a _baby._" She said bitterly. "Just because I am the youngest. They each think they can and will mold me to be what _they_ want. Not what I want. Why can't they just let me be? Why can't Ron let me talk to a boy, without investigating his background and deciding if he likes him? It's _my_ life. If I want to ruin it, I can. Why don't they just let me be happy and learn and experience what's right and wrong instead of just telling me what to do?" Ginny looked spent after that long tirade. But she then turned to him and said slowly, "And why don't you tell me why you have a look of such pain in your eyes?" Draco sucked in a breath. No one had ever cared to ask him what hurt him. So he answered. He told her how he was forced to be what he was not. And that everyone thought he was evil. But he didn't want to be.

  
  


"Ginny. Don't let people boss you around. You are your own personality. Listening to what others tells you to do, only hides the real you under a disguise. But Ginny Weasely is too special to be hidden under a cloak of mystery. Don't let it be."

  
  


"I won't." And she looked into his eyes again. This was one boy her whole family would kill her for dating. She'd have to keep it a secret. And the fact that it was forbidden made it all the more appealing to her. She had found in the boy she had hated, today, a person who knew intense suffering. Someone who was also being forced to be what he didn't want to be. But by him it would effect many others. Lives would be the price of this pressuring. 

  
  


Draco looked into those eyes alight with a fire he had never seen before. A spirit that would force herself on. " No matter what others say or wish," Her eyes seemed to say, "I won't let them stop me this time. I will love you forever." Draco pulled up her head, and felt her arms entwine themselves around his neck. He brought his mouth over hers and kissed her with a passion he had never felt before. He sensed her mouth open slightly, and let his tongue inside. He explored the hidden crevices of her mouth and tasted her sweetness. Ginny did the same. Her tongue intertwined with his, and they didn't pull apart for a long time. Their kiss was filled with a yearning for a devotion that would not make them something they didn't want to become. They finally pulled apart and Ginny whispered, "I love you." Draco felt something in him he had never felt before. It was love. And he father was right. It _was_ Good. But he was wrong also. Because it was where he wanted to go.


	2. Chapter Two:

A/N: Because of everyone's enthusiastic response I think I'll put up more chapters. But keep on checking back every once in a while. Don't forget to review!!!! I'm not really sure where I'm going so I'll play it by ear.

Chapter two:

Ginny woke up early the next morning. The events of the night before seemed like thousands of miles away. Had that really happened with Draco. Had he said what she thought he said? She flew into the shower, and was neatly dressed in fifteen minutes. Deep in thought she went down to breakfast. She slowly sat down to breakfast and didn't even look twice at what went into her mouth. After that she sat there with her gorgeous hair wound around her fingers, just speculating the future. Would this relationship stay? Would it not? 

  
  


Fred and George sat down near her. " Ginny, Ron told us that he found you talking to that Ravenclaw fourth year. We know who he is, and we don't think he's the type of boy you should talk to. He's one of the Ravenclaw bad ones, who has dark art history. If you talk to him for even to minutes you'd see, an . . ."

  
  


"Silenco." Ginny's voice was icy, as she pointed her wand at her two brothers and silenced them with her spell. "And why couldn't you _let_ me talk to him for five minutes to discover that fact by myself? Do you think I'm so stupid that I'd become friends with someone who has obvious connections to the dark arts?" Ginny heard her voice echoing back to her, and unconsciously blushed. Because she knew she was about to start a new stage in her life. A stage that would include the son of one the most hated Weasely enemies. And Ginny also knew that noone from either side would be happy about it. She absentmindedly took the spell off her brothers and watched them walk off in shock. In her haze she noticed someone sit next to her. It was Harry. 

  
  


"Hey, Harry. How are you doing these days?" She gave him a genuine smile. She had gotten over her embarrassment of him, and now, in him, she found a friend she could talk to. Harry looked at her searchingly.

  
  


"Was that Fred and George I saw you pointing your wand at? You look upset, Gin. What happened? And by the way, Draco Malfoy asked me to give this to you. And not to mention it to anyone but you. What's going on?" 

  
  


"Oh Harry. Yesterday and today, and practically every day of my life, my brothers are bothering me and bossing me around. The saw me talking to Bob McBone yesterday, and instead of letting me figure out myself what was wrong with him, each of them had to come to me separately and give me a long speech. Why can't they just let me _live_? Yest. . . Yesterday I was crying and Draco came to sit near me. He looked just as upset as me. And we talked. He was really sincere, Harry. Really and Truly. I know it. But in the world _we_ live in, whatever your family wants you to be, is what you have to be. And what everyone thinks you are. Even if you're not."

  
  


Harry patted her gently on the shoulder and handed her the note. He gave her a look of understanding and left her alone to read the note in privacy.

  
  


Dearest Ginny,

We were seen. One of my father's friends were on grounds and he saw us. I have a strange feeling something bad will happen. All for the price of Love. Take care of yourself, my sweet. I don't want you getting hurt. I'll owl my father and tell him it was nothing. But I know he won't believe me because I think his friend saw us kissing. If something weird happens go straight to Dumbledore, or at least, tell Harry. I love you, Ginny. Be careful

Love, Draco.

Ginny looked around her nervously. She was scared. She saw Draco watching her and she nodded her head unnoticeably. He turned away, satisfied.

  
  


"Good morning, sis." Ron's cheery voice was heard as he plopped down near her, with Hermione by his side. "Where'd you disappear to yesterday? I was looking for you. And did you see Harry?" 

  
  


"I went to sit by the lake, which is actually none of your business. And Harry is by the Ravenclaw table talking to Cho." Ron looked shocked at her nasty tone and then shrugged muttering "Girls . . ." under his breath. Hermione looked curious.

  
  


"What's wrong Ginny?" She whispered.

  
  


"Just trying to let my brothers know that they have no claim over me." She replied coldly. She was still upset about Draco and was in no mood to let Hermione practice her psychology skills on herself. She quietly got up and stalked out of the dining room. She looked like a cloud of anger to whomever saw her storming by so noone dared step into _her_ way. She felt someone tap her shoulder and she snapped "What is it _now?_" And then turned red. It was Lucius Malfoy.


	3. Chapter Three

A/N: I think I'll make this story pretty short, with this the last chapter. Not really a story, just a tale of two ambitious hearts who didn't give up. I just want to finish it. Don't forget to review, and please give me some ideas. I love getting help. Flames are also appreciated as long as they aren't nasty. Chou. 

  
  
  
  


Chapter Three:

  
  


"Hello, Miss Weasely. Please step into this room kindly. I'd like to have a little talk with you."

Ginny froze. She was petrified and then she noticed Draco coming towards them. He glanced at his father and turned red. With anger. He was upset.

  
  


"Dad, do you think you can come and abduct a girl in middle of the hallway?"

  
  


"Draco, my boy, who said anything about abduction? We're just going to have a friendly chat, right here in this room. Care to join us?" Lucius's voice was fake and jovial. 

  
  


"I think I'd better." The three of them walked towards an empty classroom. Malfoy sr. locked the door behind them and turned to the couple and said, "Care to explain the rumors I've been hearing? My one and only son going out with a Weasely? Certainly a pretty one, so we know that half of your mind is intact, but who cares how pretty she is? She has a foul background and who knows what The Dark Lord would say to me if he found this out. I think both of you need a little reminder to stay away from each other. And a memory that the last time you held each other was in pain. If you'll kindly step into my son's arms," He pushed Draco down and Ginny on top, "Now it'll go through you both with one spell- Crucio Doublette." Ginny felt a searing pain go through her. She felt Her body and Draco's jerk into the air as if one and writhe in pain together. Malfoy gave an evil laugh and after three minutes of searing pain, another few minutes they would've been dead, he lowered his arms and left the room laughing. He was out of Hogwart's grounds in five minutes confident that his son wouldn't go near that pretty girl again. But he was wrong.

  
  


"Ginny are you okay?" Draco looked at her worriedly. She was still on his lap, with her head buried in his shoulder. He smoothed her hair, and held her tight till she stopped shaking. "Should we go to Madame Pomfrey?" 

  
  


"No way. I'll calm down in a few minutes. . . Draco. I'm so sorry. I seem to always be doing the wrong thing these days."

  
  


Draco looked puzzled. "What did you do wrong now?"

  
  


"I shouldn't have even started with you. It'll never work. It can't."

  
  


As he pressed her to him for another kiss he whispered, "If we want, we can make it work. It's up to _us_ to try. Only then can we see if we'll succeed. It doesn't matter what others do or say. As long as we have each other, we can make it through, **_together._**__" A/N: How was that? R/R


End file.
